Una Venganza no es la mejor salida
by Forfirith-Greenleaf
Summary: Legolas cuenta como un error, lo llevó a realizar una venganza que jamás debió hacerse...


**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes utilizados en esta historia, no son de mi autoría, perteneces al maestro JR R Tolkien, por tal motivo, no recibo ningún beneficio de ellos. Como apoyo utilizo una canción de Alejandra Guzmán, "Hacer el amor con otro"... solo para hacer más claros unos acontecimientos. **

**Parejas: Legolas/Aragorn... Legolas/Haldir**

**Advertencias: Este fic contiene slash, o sea relación hombre/hombre...**

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_Dicen que los elfos amamos una sola vez en la vida, cuando entregamos el corazón lo hacemos para siempre... la tristeza puede acabar con nosotros llevándonos a la muerte, pero también sabemos perdonar, aunque en algunos casos tomamos venganza en las situaciones que se nos hacen injustas, comprobando que ésta... nunca ha sido la mejor salida..._

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Habían pasado unos años desde la guerra del anillo, la libertad había vuelto a la Tierra Media y las distintas razas que habitaban dicho mundo, vivían en paz, en plena convivencia... yo fui parte de esa lucha y fui testigo de todos esos cambios... ¡¡¡cambios!!!... mi vida también los tuvo, siempre creí que sería un elfo guerrero, dedicado a la lucha y protección de mi gente, dispuesto a dar la vida por mi reino, a vivir entre los árboles y algún día... convertirme en el rey de mi bosque... pero jamás creí que alguien me haría desistir de algunas de mis ideas, y no me refiero a que me haya mal influenciado... simplemente... me enseñó lo que era el amor y lo que era seguir nuestros ideales... fue así hasta el día que por un tonto error, decidí tomar venganza... ¿qué quien soy yo?... un simple elfo estúpido... claro que tengo nombre... aunque quisiera no tenerlo... mi nombre es Legolas Greenleaf, hijo de Thranduil, rey de Mirkwood... creo que se preguntarán de que se trata esta venganza, el porque lo hice y a quien... muy bien, pues se los diré...

Todo comenzó en la guerra contra Sauron y la destrucción del anillo único, varias razas habíamos sido convocadas al concilio de Elrond en Rivendell, yo fui en representación de Mirkwood; ya estábamos todos reunidos cuando dicha asamblea comenzó... un hombre proveniente del reino de Gondor hablaba sobre la posibilidad de usar el anillo, de que su reino lo tuviera, para poder combatir contra las fuerzas oscuras... entonces fue cuando Aragorn, el hombre del que siempre he estado enamorado habló, lo que él dijo no le pareció al hombre de Gondor, y éste comenzó a agredir a Aragorn, entonces fue cuando yo estallé y salí en su defensa... me pidió que me calmara y así lo hice, pero pude ver en sus ojos el agradecimiento... en ese momento supe que era con él con quien quería estar toda mi vida...

Después de un rato, las riñas comenzaron entre todos los del concilio, hasta que un hobbit se decidió a llevar el anillo a destruir, Aragorn al ver la valentía del pequeño, se unió a él... yo sin dudarlo un segundo decidí unirme también por dos grandes motivos... ayudar a que la oscuridad no volviera a la Tierra Media y estar al lado de él... con mi gran amor... así fue como se creo la comunidad del anillo, partimos de Rivendell y comenzó la aventura... muchas cosas nos sucedieron, cosas que ya todos saben, puesto que fuimos nombrados héroes una vez que logramos vencer a Sauron y el anillo... una vez que todos estábamos en Gondor, Aragorn iba a ser coronado rey, puesto que era su destino... yo era muy feliz ya que nos habíamos vuelto los mejores amigos, pero ese día, unas horas antes de su coronación, pidió hablar conmigo...

- Legolas, tengo algo muy importante que decirte... no se como lo tomes, pero es algo que quiero que sepas, antes de que me convierta en rey...

- Dime, sabes que somos amigos, y puedes confiar ciegamente en mi...

- Legolas... yo... te amo... siempre lo he hecho, pero tenía miedo a que te alejaras de mí cuando te enteraras... y si me atrevo a decírtelo ahora, es porque en unas horas me convertiré en rey y dejaré atrás mi vida de montaraz y ya no seré el mismo que antes, pero no podría vivir sin confesarte todo lo que siento por ti....

No podía creer todo lo que él me estaba diciendo, ese amor que yo tanto le tenía, era correspondido de la misma manera, me estaba diciendo que me amaba... Aragorn estaba muy nervioso cuando me decía estas palabras, lo que hice fue que me acerqué a él, tome sus manos y las puse alrededor de mi cintura, después coloqué mis brazos alrededor de su cuello y acto seguido... lo besé... primero fue lento, nuestros labios se rozaban, probaban el calor que uno le ofrecía al otro... después se fue haciendo más apasionado, su lengua demandaba la entrada a mi boca para explorarla, y no lo hice esperar, de pronto, los dos probábamos nuestro interior, tan dulce, tan excitante... así estuvimos besándonos, hasta que el aire nos falto, fue entonces que nos separamos... me miró a los ojos y esbozó una sonrisa, comenzó a acariciar mi mejilla y me preguntó...

- ¿Esto que quiere decir Legolas?

- Significa que te amo Aragorn, siempre te he amado y quiero estar contigo por siempre...

Así comenzó nuestra vida juntos, después de ese día, me quede a vivir en Gondor... muchas veces extrañaba mi querido bosque, pero nunca se comparaba con el deseo de estar siempre al lado de mi gran amor... estar con él era de lo más placentero, sentir su calor todas las noches, hacía que los sacrificios que tenía fueran pequeños en comparación con la felicidad que el me hacía sentir... pasaron unos cuantos años... dos, tres... no importaba, íbamos a estar toda una vida juntos... al menos eso creía hasta ese momento en que mis celos hicieron que yo mismo derrumbara todo eso que el amor que profesábamos había construido... ahora quisiera no recordarlo, pero siempre estará en mi mente...

Fue un día del mes de Mayo cuando todo ocurrió, Aragorn estaba recibiendo a los invitados a una reunión que se celebraba anualmente en Gondor, entre ellos estaba la comitiva que venía de Lorien... conformado por Haldir y Arwen, esta última como señora del bosque Dorado, ya que Galadriel había partido a Valinor unos años atrás...

La reunión se celebraría por la noche del día siguiente...esa tarde, todo parecía transcurrir de una manera tranquila, había muchas caras conocidas, yo conversaba con uno de los elfos que venían de Mirkwood, le platicaba sobre lo maravilloso que era el amor, y lo feliz que era con el rey de los hombres... muchas veces dicen que tenemos que seguir nuestros instintos, ahora como desearía jamás haberlo hecho... no se el motivo aún, pero algo me decía que tenía que dirigirme hacia las habitaciones... y fue cuando todo comenzó...

Iba yo pasando por la habitación de Arwen, cuando escuche la voz de Aragorn salir de ella, mi curiosidad fue enorme... _dicen que los elfos no somos curiosos_... yo si lo fui... al acercarme a la puerta que estaba un poco entreabierta, pude ver a mi amor y a esa elfa que tanto odié... estaban teniendo una conversación referente a mi, lo supe puesto que escuche mi nombre, entonces fue cuando preste atención a la plática...

- Aragorn ¿estas seguro de lo que estas diciendo?

- Absolutamente Arwen, ya no lo quiero...

- Pero ¿como es que decidiste eso?, ¿que es lo que te hizo cambiar de parecer?...

- Tu mi querida elfa, gracias a ti es que comprendí que ya no me interesa más...

- Deberías de pensarlo muy bien, te voy a ser sincera... eso me haría muy feliz, pero...

- No digas nada más, ya lo tengo decidido, él realmente es muy importante para mí, pero tú, me has hecho ver realmente lo que es valioso...

No podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, era imposible... el me estaba despreciando, prefería a esa elfa, yo que tanto le había dado, le había ofrecido mi amor incondicional... y él me pagaba de esta manera, cambiándome por... esa mujer... no pude resistirlo más y me fui a mi habitación... ¿a llorar?... claro que no, no soy ninguna niña para hacerlo, pero mi corazón estaba destrozado... me habían contado lo que era un sufrimiento por desamor, pero jamás creí sentirlo, ahora que lo experimentaba... comprendía ese hueco que se va formando muy adentro de uno, esa sensación de no saber que hacer, una mezcla de desesperación y rabia, sin embargo, tenía que ser fuerte... _dicen que la tristeza puede acabar con nosotros llevándonos a la muerte_... yo iba a demostrar que esto no es cierto, por lo menos no lo sería en mi caso...

Una vez que estuve más tranquilo, salí de mi habitación, el rumbo que tomaba no lo sabía, pero ya no podía permanecer ahí encerrado... sin darme cuenta llegue al jardín del palacio, el lugar favorito de... los dos... ese lugar era especial y mágico, puesto que ahí es donde nos habíamos besado por primera vez unas horas antes de que él fuera coronado rey... ¿no lo había comentado?... pues ahí fue... muchas noches nos reunimos en ese mismo lugar para contemplar las estrellas juntos, y hacer planes de una vida futura, pero ahora... ese lugar ya no era de los dos, el había preferido a otra persona... tal vez a la que siempre debió estar a su lado...

Me senté bajo el olivo del que siempre lo hacía cuando quería meditar... pero esta vez era testigo de mi sufrimiento... cierto... dije que no lloraría... que no era una niña para hacerlo, pero ¿Quién dijo que los hombres no debemos llorar?... y ahí estaba yo, derramando lágrimas de dolor, de sufrimiento... de desamor... estaba tan metido en mis pensamientos y lamentos, que no me había dado cuanta que alguien me estaba observando, sin hacer ruido, como solo los elfos saben hacerlo... ese guerrero de Lorien ya se encontraba a mi lado, siendo testigo del pesar de mi corazón...

- Legolas, ¿estas bien?... ¿que te ocurre?

- Haldir...

- ¿Porque esta llorando?

No sabía que hacer en ese momento, no podía decirle a Haldir lo que ocurría, puesto que involucraba a su señora... simplemente limpie las lágrimas y le ofrecí una sonrisa...

- No te preocupes amigo, solo que en algunas ocasiones extraño demasiado mi bosque... y el estar aquí, bajo este olivo, la nostalgia me llena y muchas veces no puedo evitar el derramar unas lágrimas...

El guerrero que tenía delante de mí, me miraba con cara de comprensión, me entendía, puesto que él también era un elfo... sin pensarlo demasiado, se sentó junto a mí, sin dejar de observarme... tengo que admitirlo, su mirada me ponía un poco nervioso, por ese motivo, opte por mirar a otro lado... fue entonces cuando sentí su suave mano acariciar mi mejilla, acto seguido tomo mi barbilla y me hizo mirarlo directamente a los ojos... ¡¡Por Elbereth!! que ojos, tengo que ser sincero, eran un par de esmeraldas muy hermosos... pero jamás comparados con ese par de ojos grises, tan parecidos a dos diamantes... posiblemente este exagerando, pero para mi así eran... lentamente pude notar como el rostro de Haldir se iba acercando lentamente al mío, sin embargo, yo voltee mi rostro a otra dirección, solamente pude escuchar un suspiro que salía de su boca, cuando me dijo...

- Se que amas a ese mortal, pero también se que yo te amo desde antes de que él naciera... nunca quisiste darme una oportunidad, pero si lo hicieras, te demostraría que puedo ofrecerte mucho, posiblemente no material, como lo hace él... pero si sentimentalmente... Legolas... te amo!!!

- Haldir, tu sabes lo que siento por Aragorn... realmente agradezco este sentimiento que tienes hacia mí, pero...

- No tienes que decírmelo... lo se, pero nunca pierdo la esperanza... sonará un poco tonto de mi parte, pero cuando necesites algo, aunque sea lo más mínimo, no dudes en buscarme...

Sin permitirme decir algo más, Haldir se levantó de mi lado y se dirigió hacía el palacio, realmente no sabía que pensar... de hecho no quería hacerlo, en mi cabeza solo estaba esa imagen y esas palabras que había escuchado en la habitación de Arwen... así estuve un buen tiempo, cuando me percaté y regresé ala realidad, ya era de noche... sin más que hacer, me dispuse a ir a mi habitación... esa habitación donde tantas veces hicimos el amor, esa habitación que unas cuantas horas antes, había sido testigo de mi más grande sufrimiento... esa habitación donde de seguro se encontraba él... _dicen que los elfos también sabemos perdonar_... y estaba dispuesto a hacerlo, pero por un segundo no supe que hacer, mi corazón me decía que él me amaba, pese a todo lo que había escuchado, el me seguía amando, pero la razón me indicaba todo lo contrario...

Al llegar a mi recamara, pude percatarme que él no se encontraba ahí, pero su olor estaba en el ambiente, esa fragancia a menta que siempre lo caracterizaba... seguí mi camino hacia la cama, cuando vi que sobre ella, estaba una pequeña nota... estaba seguro que era de él, pero tenía miedo de leer lo que decía... quise evitar mirar esa nota, no tomarle importancia, pero a quien engaño... lo iba a hacer... la levanté y la comencé a ojear...

Mis temores iban incrementándose mientras iba llegando al final del escrito... una vez más, ese terrible dolor se apoderó de mi ser, esa horrible sensación de ahogo se apoderaba de mí... sin darle tanta vuelta al asunto, rompí en mil pedazos esa pequeña hoja, en ese momento no sabía como me sentía, ya no era capaz de diferenciar, el miedo... los celos... el odio... ¿Qué decía la nota?... realmente no quisiera decirlo, simplemente me confirmó que estaba con ella...

En ese momento fue cuando me decidí, no era justo que yo fuera el que sufriera, yo que siempre lo quise tanto, que siempre le di todo, mi vida, mi ser, mi corazón... _dicen que los elfos en algunos casos tomamos venganza en las situaciones que se nos hacen injustas_... pues esta era la ocasión ideal para demostrarlo... normalmente yo no soy así, siempre he sido alguien pacífico, un ser al cual no le gusta meterse en problemas... pero en este caso, como dice un viejo dicho... si me buscan, me encuentran...

Como lo había comentado anteriormente, nunca me han gustado los problemas, por tal motivo, no sabía como hacer una venganza... sinceramente a la fecha, sigue sin gustarme como suena esa palabra, y también en ese momento me desagradó... pero ya estaba decidido, tenía que idear algo... me fui a acostar, mientras mi cabeza daba mil vueltas, sin encontrar el plan perfecto...

Ya habían pasado unas cuantas horas desde que me encontraba en la cama dándole vueltas al asunto y buscando la solución posible, cuando escuche que abrían la puerta... era él, de eso no había duda... parecía un niño chiquito, cuando él entró, me hice el dormido, sin duda no quería hablar con él, no quería enfrentarlo... pero ahora que lo pienso bien, yo no tenía porque comportarme así, él era el del error, no yo... pero las cosas por algo pasan... y ahora ya no se puede hacer nada...

Fue cuestión de minutos cuando sentí como la cama se hundía a mis espaldas, sin duda se había acostado... esperaba que me abrazara, por un lado realmente lo deseaba, pero a la vez, sentía repulsión a ese abrazo, donde de seguro ella estuvo solo unos momentos antes... el abrazo no llegó, pero a cambio, por mi cuello comencé a sentir un aliento cálido, ese aliento que siempre me hacía estremecer... le pedía a los Valar que me diera fuerzas para resistir ante esa debilidad, y tal pareció que ellos estaban de mi lado esa noche, puesto que resistí... supongo que él se dio cuanta de mi poco interés, ya que se alejó de mi y solo optó por preguntar...

- Mi amor, ¿porque te siento distante?... dime... ¿ocurrió algo en toda la tarde que no te vi?

¿Qué si ocurrió algo?... vaya descaro de este mortal, pero que puedo esperarme de esos seres tan débiles, pero no tenía que demostrar que lo sabía, si quería que todo resultara perfecto, tenía que comenzar mi juego, sin demostrar preocupación y rabia, me di vuelta para quedar boca arriba, eso si... nunca viéndolo a los ojos, esos ojos que me tenían hipnotizados...

- No, para nada... no ocurrió, absolutamente nada... simplemente estoy un poco cansado, estuve ayudando a unos niños a construir una carreta a las afueras del palacio... pero dime... ¿porque te ausentaste tanto tiempo el día de hoy?... alguna novedad...

- Nada importante... supongo que viste la nota que te deje sobre la cama...

- En efecto, la leí... espero que Lady Arwen haya sido muy buena compañía el día de hoy para usted su majestad...

- Legolas... ¿Por qué te diriges a mi de esa manera?... eso solamente lo haces cuando estas enfadado conmigo...

- ¿Tendría que estarlo?... pero olvídalo... mejor cuéntame que tanto estuviste haciendo en el día...

- Pues ya sabes, lo de siempre... de hecho hoy llegó un comerciante a pedir audiencia conmigo, me comentó que otro comerciante había llegado a sus terrenos a invadirlo... como puedes imaginarte estaba desesperado y quería que lo más pronto posible arregláramos su problema, pero con lo de la reunión le dijimos que sería poco probable que esta semana lo hiciéramos... ¿y sabes que me dijo?, que si no lo resolvíamos lo antes posible, le pagaría a ese comerciante con la misma moneda... realmente estaba muy enojado ese hombre...

- ¿Con la misma moneda?... mmm... Aragorn, estoy muy cansado en serio, mejor ya hablamos mañana...

- Pero amor... no te vi en todo el día, yo quería que esta noche...

- Buenas noches Aragorn...

Sin escuchar lo que me quería decir, me di la vuelta dándole la espalda... sin saberlo, el mismo Aragorn me había dado la solución que tanto había buscado... **pagarle con la misma moneda**... no es mi naturaleza sentirme bien ante algo malo, pero sin saber el porque, esboce una sonrisa para mi mismo... mi venganza iba a llevarse a cabo...

Al otro día, me desperté temprano, pero por lo visto no tanto como Aragorn, puesto que ya no se encontraba en la cama, mi mente volvió a maquilar mil ideas, a lo mejor después de mi rechazo se había ido con ella... pero eso ya no importaba, ahora solo tenía que comenzar a llevar a cabo mi plan... me levanté y me fui a dar un baño, al salir me vestí con las mejores prendas que tenía... realmente tenía muchas... y no es que quiera pecar de modestia, pero es tonto negar lo evidente... al salir de mi recamara, me dirigí al comedor, de seguro ahí encontraría a ese par de sinvergüenzas... pero también encontraría a mi aliado en mi venganza...

Al llegar al comedor, tal como lo había previsto, estaban Aragorn y Arwen desayunando juntos, él nunca había comenzado si yo no estaba ahí... pero por lo visto ya nada del pasado importa... como tampoco demostré importancia al hecho... con la vista buscaba a la persona que me ayudaría... la verdad mi intención no es hacerla de emoción... creo que ya todos saben a quien me refiero... en efecto, se trata de Haldir, él era perfecto para mi plan, puesto que había demostrado amarme y ayudarme en lo que fuera... fue cuando supe que la balanza estaba de mi lado...

Cuando por fin lo encontré, comencé a hacer unas señas para que se acercara a mí... Elbereth, venía corriendo... no es que me cause risa el hecho, realmente sería un desgraciado si lo hiciera... pero a quien quiero engañar, realmente me causo risa... pero no estoy para eso... una vez que llegó a mi lado, le pedí que me acompañara... y lo llevé a ese mismo jardín que yo tanto adoraba, al llegar lo puse frente de mí, y sin importarme quien nos viera... lo comencé a besar... realmente fue tan fácil que me correspondiera, en efecto... traía loco a ese elfo... una vez que me separé de él, se me quedó viendo con cara de incomprensión... me lo imagino, el día anterior lo había rechazado totalmente, pero no podía decirle la verdad, simplemente comencé a acariciar su rostro y le dije...

- Se que te causa asombro lo que acabo de hacer... pero lo pensé muy bien, y la verdad si quiero darte esa oportunidad que me pides...

- Legolas, es lo mejor que me puedes decir... pero... ¿estas seguro?

Porque siempre tiene que ser tan difícil entender las cosas, estoy ofreciéndole lo que tanto quiere y me hace dudar... pero bueno, algunas personas así son... creo que antes yo también era así... que ya no soy el de antes...

- Por supuesto... y te lo voy a demostrar... esta noche, mientras sea la reunión, te espero en mi recamara... será el momento ideal, ya que ni tu ni yo, teneos que estar presentes...

- Perfecto hermoso mío, ahí estaré sin falta...

Antes de irse, Haldir me besó... se que sonara tonto, pero esta vez no me agradó... cuando por fin me quede solo en el jardín, una nueva sensación inundó mi ser... era algo así como un pesar... y lo peor, no dejaba de pensar en Aragorn... ¿será esto a lo que llaman remordimiento?... creo que si lo era... pero ya nada podía hacer, o más bien, iba a hacer mucho...

El tiempo pasó rápidamente y todo el día traje en la cabeza el plan que llevaría a cabo en solo unas horas... Aragorn estaba muy ajetreado con lo de la reunión... Arwen todo el tiempo estaba a su lado... que rápido se había olvidado de mí... por fin llegó la hora del comienzo de la reunión y yo me encontraba en mi habitación, no se porque, pero estaba muy nervioso... tal vez si lo sabía... pero no me quería dar cuenta... me encontraba sentado en la orilla de la cama, esperando a que el galadrim llegara... cuando de repente, se escucharon unos golpes en la puerta, me levanté lo más rápido que pude... estaba decidido a hacerlo, pero quería que todo pasara rápido... abrí la puerta y ahí estaba Haldir, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja... me dio lástima, pero ya no podía echarme para atrás...

Lo hice pasar y le indiqué que se sentara en la cama... yo quedé de pie frente a él, por un momento hubo mucho silencio, ninguno de los dos hacíamos nada, hasta que me jaló hacía él y caímos a la cama... no cabe duda que el mundo esta loco, y que el universo conspira contra nosotros, pero sin darme cuenta, ya me encontraba debajo de Haldir...

Al tenerlo frente a mi... o más bien sobre mí, no dejaba de pensar en Aragorn, nunca nadie había estado así, el único era ese mortal que me había robado el corazón... cuando reaccione de mis cavilaciones, sentí como una lengua comenzaba a recorrer mi cuello, ese lugar tan erógeno que yo tenía... no voy a negarlo, mi cuerpo reaccionaba ante tales caricias... comencé a soltar pequeños gemidos, por un lado no quería hacerlo, pero era imposible evitarlo...

Haldir se incorporó un poco sobre sus rodillas y comenzó a quitarse la ropa, en verdad tengo que aceptarlo, tiene un cuerpo increíble, pero jamás como el de Aragorn... una vez que estuvo desnudo de la parte superior, acercó sus labios a los míos, aprisionándolos de tal manera, que era imposible librarse de ese encarcelamiento... lentamente fue bajando por mi cuello, de nuevo se encontraba en esa zona que me volvía loco, mientras estaba ahí, sus manos buscaban los cordeles de mi túnica, por un momento pensé en detenerlo, pero no lo hice... ya no había forma de liberarme de ese elfo...

Cuando por fin mi túnica se encontraba en el suelo, mi pecho quedó expuesto... con sus manos comenzó a recorrer todo el entorno de mi torso, yo trataba de poner de mi parte al acto que estábamos haciendo... pero me era muy difícil, no podía quitarme de la cabeza a cierto mortal que me volvía loco... pero yo era el que había iniciado todo esto, así que tenía que hacerlo... cuando sentí que su boca comenzaba a explorar mi cuerpo, una oleada de sensaciones llenaron mi ser... Haldir comenzó a pasar su lengua por uno de mis pezones, la sensación fue increíble... mis manos comenzaron a recorrer toda su espalda... mientras el succionaba primero de una manera delicada, para ir incrementando la pasión...

Fue ahí donde perdí el control, mis manos comenzaron a bajar por todo su torso, hasta encontrarse con sus mallas, lentamente las comencé a bajar, dejando al descubierto su hombría, que para ese momento, ya estaba erguida... mis manos comenzaron a acariciar ese miembro que se veía delicioso... podía escuchar como gemía al contacto, rápidamente, invertíamos los papeles, ahora yo me encontraba arriba de él... busque sus labios, esos labios que me pedían que los destrozara a mordidas, y así lo hice... acto seguido, fui deslizándome delicadamente por todo su cuerpo, hasta que llegue a su entrepierna, y ahí delante de mi, se encontraba ese delicioso manjar que invitaba a ser saboreado... mi lengua comenzó a rozar la punta, mientras poco a poco comenzaba a introducirla a mi boca, iba recorriéndola por toda su extensión, hasta que por fin la engullí completamente...

Mi ritmo al principio fue lento, pero fui subiendo la intensidad mientras más profunda hacía el movimiento, mis labios acariciaban todo lo que era posible del erecto miembro del galadrim... este mientras tanto soltaba gemidos de placer, al mismo tiempo que movía sus caderas al ritmo que yo le estaba imponiendo, sus manos revolvían todo mi cabello, y con ellas me ayudaban a hacer más firme el movimiento... no se si por instinto, o simplemente por morbo, alce un poco la mirada, Haldir tenía las mejillas encendidas con un rojo tan cautivante, que era imposible dejar de mirar tan hermoso rostro...

El cuerpo de Haldir se comenzaba a arquear, dejando ver la excitación que estaba teniendo... de repente me detuvo, supongo que estaba a punto de llegar al orgasmo, me jaló hacia él y de nuevo me comenzó a besar... mientras lo hacía, iba bajando mis mallas, al punto que los dos estábamos completamente desnudos... me miró a los ojos y me ofreció una sonrisa... al momento entendí lo que significaba, ahora él quería darme placer y así lo hizo... con su mano, comenzó a masturbar mi miembro que empezaba a ponerse rígido... traté de contener unos cuantos gemidos, pero me fue inútil, me tenía bajo su control, lentamente se fue acercando a mi hombría que ya se encontraba totalmente erguida, y comenzó a recorrer con su lengua todo mi miembro, al mismo tiempo que depositaba unos cuantos besos a este...

Poco a poco fue introduciéndolo a su boca, primero la punta, luego más profundo... hasta que por fin, lo tenía completamente dentro, comenzó a succionar de una manera rápida, haciendo que mis gemidos fueran mucho más fuertes que cuando me estaba masturbando con la mano... hasta ese momento, aún no sabía bien el porque estaba haciendo todo esto, pero sabía que lo estaba disfrutando... llegó el punto en el cual sentía que mi orgasmo estaba a punto de llegar, y se lo hice saber... en ese instante, el comenzó a succionar de una manera más fuerte, haciendo que mi climax llegara al instante... me vine completamente en su boca, mientras él saboreaba todo mi néctar, yo me sentía en la gloria... pude notar que guardo un poco de mi semen, posiblemente para usarlo como lubricante... en ese momento me preguntó si estaba yo listo... mi respuesta fue afirmativa...

Casi por instinto, me di la vuelta quedando boca abajo, doble mis piernas para dejar mi entrada a mejor alcance, mientras que mi rostro descansaba en la almohada... Haldir, esparcía mi semen en su mano, cuando sentí que un dedo se iba introduciendo lentamente... no se ni el porque, pero en ese momento, Aragorn llegó a mi mente... realmente extrañaba estar en esos momentos con él... seguía pensando en el amor de mi vida, cuando sentí como un segundo dedo era introducido... realmente Haldir lo estaba haciendo muy bien, pero no era lo mismo... en ese instante, sentí la intromisión de un tercer dedo, dejando totalmente lista la entrada para el miembro de mi ahora amante...

_Amanecer con él _

_a mi costado no es igual  
que estar contigo  
no es que esté mal  
ni hablar  
pero le falta madurar  
es casi un niño._

Cuando sentí que los dedos de Haldir salían de mi interior, inmediatamente después, pude sentir como su miembro se iba introduciendo lentamente en mi... no sentí dolor, pero si me dio un poco de repugnancia... realmente yo deseaba que fuera Aragorn quien estuviera en ese momento conmigo... haciéndome sentir todas esas corrientes eléctricas que mi cuerpo estaba teniendo... por fin el miembro de Haldir estaba totalmente dentro de mí, y así fue como comenzaron las embestidas, primero un poco pausadas, luego se fueron haciendo más continuas... era placentero, pero nunca como lo era hacerlo con él... comenzó a escurrir una lágrima por mi mejilla, mientras recordaba como fue esa primera vez...

_Blanco como el yogurt  
sin ese toro que tu llevas  
en el pecho  
fragilidad __de flor  
nada que ver con mi perverso__favorito._

**PRINCIPIO DE FLASHBACK**

En la noche de aquel día en que me dijo que me amaba, Aragorn me llevó a su habitación, estaba yo de pie a un lado de su cama, muy nervioso, pero me sentía feliz... él se acercó a mi y comenzó a besarme apasionadamente, sentía como su lengua exploraba toda mi boca, sin dejar un solo lugar sin conocer... lentamente fue acercando su cuerpo al mío, juntándolo cada vez más, mientras su abrazo me iba aprisionando de tal manera, que podía sentir su corazón acelerado junto al mío... las sensaciones que tuve, jamás antes las había sentido... de hecho tengo que admitirlo, a la fecha, solo con él las he tenido... mientras me seguía besando, iba retirando mis ropas, yo temblaba, sus manos comenzaron a acariciar mi cuerpo... por mi espalda iba formando surcos, tan placenteros... tan llenos de amor... fue ahí cuando me entregue a él... cuando descubrí lo que era hacer el amor...

**FIN DE FLASHBACK**

_Sin tus uñas arañándome la espalda  
Sin tus manos que me estrujan  
todo cambia  
Sin tu lengua envenenando  
mi garganta  
Sin tus dientes que torturan  
y endulzan yo no siento nada._

Haldir hacía mas profundas las embestidas, mientras hacía eso... iba depositando suaves besos en mi espalda, de pronto hizo un movimiento un poco más rudo, no lo pude evitar, deje salir un sollozo... él se detuvo un momento, percatándose que me había lastimado un poco... le indiqué que todo estaba bien, que continuara, y así lo hizo... con Aragorn había tenido relaciones un poco salvajes, pero jamás me había lastimado... y si lo había hecho, jamás le preste importancia...

_Hacer el amor con otro, no, no, no,  
no es la misma cosa  
No hay estrellas de color rosa  
No destilan los poros del cuerpo  
Ambrosías salpicadas de te quieros._

Mientras continuaba con su danza sexual, las manos de Haldir buscaron mi miembro, quería darme placer a toda costa... cuando por fin alcanzó mi hombría, comenzó a darle suaves masajes, que llevaban el mismo ritmo que las embestidas... tan certeras, tan precisas, tan sensuales... solté más gemidos, que se mezclaban con los suyos... por inercia fui haciendo mi cabeza hacia atrás, indicando que lo que sentía era placentero... por instinto, voltee a ver a mi amante, tenia los ojos cerrados, disfrutando el momento, cuando sintió que lo miraba, abrió los ojos y pude notar esa inocencia que despedía...

_Hacer el amor con otro, no, no, no,  
Es como no hacer nada  
falta fuego en la mirada  
falta dar el alma en cada beso  
y sentir que puedes alcanzar el cielo. _

Esboce una sonrisa en señal de agrado, pero en ese momento, volví a pensar en Aragorn, de seguro el había estado en una situación igual con Arwen... esa mujer de seguro le daba el placer que con él jamás había logrado... pero era un poco obvio imaginarse esto, ella era una mujer, era lo que realmente debería de estar con un hombre... pero eso la verdad no importaba, lo que era realmente importante era el amor que se entrega a una pareja, sin importar el sexo... pero el simple hecho de imaginarlo con ella en la cama, me producía asco, rabia... necesitaba demostrarle que no solo él podía comportarse así, que yo también puedo... pero sin embargo, no me sentía feliz por eso... me sentía muy mal, aunque me había lastimado por andar con esa elfa... consideraba que le había fallado... ahora, creo que me estaba arrepintiendo... y solo podía seguir pensando en él...

_Quise olvidarte  
con él  
quise vengar todas tus infidelidades  
y me sali  
tan mal  
que hasta me cuesta respirar  
su mismo aire._

**PRINCIPIO DE FLASHBACK**

Estábamos en la cama, él estaba sobre mí, acariciando mi cabello, cuando comenzó a lamer mi oreja derecha... solté un pequeño gemido, el cual lo hizo reír un poco... acabábamos de tener sexo oral, y sabía que me estaba doblegando de nuevo... yo tenía un poco de miedo, puesto que era virgen y no sabía como hacer el amor... pero él me tranquilizó, y vaya que lo consiguió, le dije que estaba listo y que quería hacerlo, el me sonrió, con ese gesto que me vuelve loco, saco un frasquito con un líquido viscoso y lo comenzó a untar en su mano... mientras podía admirar ese cuerpo tan atlético que tenia, sin duda el mejor... yo temblaba, con la mano que le quedaba libre, tomó mis piernas y las puso sobre sus hombros, me explicó que así sería más placentero... una vez en esa posición, él soltó un suspiro y fue metiendo lentamente su dedo índice en mi entrada... creí que sería doloroso, pero no fue así... todo lo contrario, todo mi ser se inundó de sensaciones maravillosas, las mejores que he tenido en toda mi vida... así fue agregando más dedos... luego dos... hasta un tercero, y el placer era cada vez más fuerte...

Una vez que estuve listo, me tomo de las caderas, y de la manera más dulcemente, fue introduciéndose en mí... me podrán decir que soy un cursi... pero creo que llegue al cielo antes de tiempo... era perfecto, sus movimientos eras ágiles, delicados, pero fueron incrementando, hasta volverse salvajes... pero como había comentado antes... jamás me lastimó...mientras seguía embistiéndome, hechó su cuerpo hacía adelante... por Elbereth... que placer... mientras seguía moviéndose, me percaté que su rostro estaba frente al mío, robándome mil besos... sus cabellos caían a los lados de mi rostro, mientras podía notar su transpiración... comenzó a besar mi cuello, mientras su barba iba haciendo surcos por mi piel... pero nada de sus actos eran dolorosos... regreso a mi rostro y mientras teníamos el beso más profundo que jamás habíamos tenido... el se vino dentro de mí... sin duda, la mejor experiencia en toda mi vida...

**FIN DE FLASHBACK**

_Los mechones de tu pelo negro crespo  
tus caderas afiladas y escurridas  
esa barba que raspaba como lija  
y tu sonrisa retorcida  
son lo mejor que hay en mi vida._

Regresé a la realidad, puesto que sentí como Haldir había depositado su semilla en mí... lo vuelvo a repetir, no es que no me haya hecho sentir bien, pero nunca será tan bueno, como lo fue con Aragorn... lentamente Hadlir fue saliendo de mí y se colocó a un costado mío... yo seguía boca abajo, con mi rostro mirando al lado contrario de donde se encontraba mi amante... solo pude sentir como me decía "te amo" y depositaba un beso en mi espalda, cuando se acomodo en la cama... supongo que quería dormir... yo me incorporé y gire mi cuerpo para quedar con los ojos viendo el techo... con los ojos totalmente en blanco... y con un terrible dolor en el corazón...

_Hacer el amor con otro no, no, no,  
no es la misma cosa  
No hay estrellas de color rosa  
No destilan los poros del cuerpo  
Ambrosías salpicadas de te quieros  
Hacer el amor con otro, no, no, no,  
Es como no hacer nada  
falta fuego en la mirada  
falta dar el alma en cada beso  
y sentir que puedes alcanzar el cielo._

Haldir dormía a mi lado, con una sonrisa en su rostro... al verlo así, me sentí lo más miserable del mundo, no podía evitarlo, ahora es que comprendía que había cometido un grave error, sin embargo, mi venganza esta hecha, ese mortal se daría cuenta que no debía de jugar conmigo, los sentimientos son algo muy sagrados, no se deben tomar a la ligera... pero yo había hecho lo mismo, había jugado con los sentimientos de alguien que no lo merecía... pero a pesar de todo, no podía dejar de pensar en Aragorn, él es al único al que realmente he amado y al que siempre amaré... una vez más como lo había hecho el día anterior, comencé a llorar, pero esta vez no eran lágrimas de dolor, de traición... eran lágrimas de arrepentimiento, pero nada se podía hacer ya...

Mientras estaba teniendo una lucha interna conmigo mismo, fue que sentí unos brazos alrededor de mi cuerpo, ese ser al cual había yo lastimado, me sonreía... una vez más sentí pena por él... pero la función debía de continuar... me volví sobre mi propio cuerpo y le bese suavemente los labios, era hora de que el mortal se diera cuenta, que con un elfo no se juega...

Me levanté y tome mis ropas, y le indiqué a Haldir que hiciera lo mismo, el me veía algo intrigado, ese elfo realmente me conocía muy bien... sin preguntarme nada al respecto, hizo lo que le pedí... una vez que los dos estuvimos vestidos, se acercó a mí y fue cuando me dijo...

- Bajaré yo primero, así nadie se dará cuenta...

- No... lo haré yo primero, y cuando llegues abajo, quiero que me tomes de la mano y me beses, y después de eso, quiero que le digas a Aragorn que me amas, y que acabamos de tener relaciones...

- Pero Legolas, Aragorn estallará, y no se de que sería capaz...

- ¡¡¡No entiendes que quiero que eso pase!!!

- Pero... ¿por qué?... que pasa Legolas, esto no esta bien, algo me estas ocultando y me lo dirás ahora mismo...

- No Haldir, simplemente has lo que te pido, dijiste que harías cualquier cosa por mi... pues bien, quiero que hagas eso...

Sin esperar respuesta del galadrim, lo besé rápidamente en los labios y salí de la habitación... en dirección a la sala real donde se encontraba la reunión... al llegar abajo, me percaté que todo mundo sonreía... si que es irónica la vida, mientras unos sonríen y disfrutan la vida, otros como yo, simplemente sufren... me fui acercando donde se encontraba Aragorn... y ahí estaba ella, esa mujer por la cual hice lo que hice, no podría explicar lo que denotaba mi rostro en ese momento, pero se que era una mezcla entre ira y venganza... mientras pensaba es como iba a reaccionar Aragorn al enterarse y como iba yo a defender mi puesto, este me vio y se acercó a mí...

- Legolas, amor... por fin llegas

- Así es Aragorn... aquí estoy por fin...

- Llegaste en el momento justo, iba a mandar a buscarte, pero que bueno que lo hiciste por ti mismo...

En ese momento no comprendí porque todo mundo me miraba con esa estúpida sonrisa que era lo menos que yo quería ver... entonces fue que Arwen se me acercó... me tomó de la mano y me dijo...

- Legolas... veo que estas intrigado con todo esto... pero deja te digo, que tienes al hombre más maravilloso del mundo...

En ese momento mis ojos se abrieron como dos gigantescos platos, ¿Qué era lo que me había dicho esa mujer?... en ese momento, Aragorn se acercó a nosotros y Arwen puso mi mano sobre la de él, este la tomo y en ese momento se arrodillo ante mi...

- Amor mío... escogí este momento en el cual, mucha gente es testigo del amor que te tengo... y delante de ellos, te quiero pedir... si ¿quieres ser mi consorte?...

No era posible lo que estaba pasando... en ese momento sentí como me comenzaba a faltar el aire... ¿pero que demonios había yo hecho?... acababa de arruinar toda mi felicidad... y todo por un mal entendido... seguía yo en shock, cuando de su túnica, Aragorn sacó un anillo, el más precioso anillo que había yo visto... ni siquiera el anillo único se igualaba a la belleza de ese que el amor de mi vida tenía en su mano... cuando iba a colocarlo en mi dedo, yo di un paso para atrás, la cara de todos los presentes se torno en cuestionamientos y un cuchicheo se comenzó a escuchar...

Aragorn se levantó y comenzó a acercarse a mí, pero yo me hacía cada vez más para atrás... no podía dejar que se acercara más, no después de lo que hice... Haldir... tenía que ir rápido a buscar a Haldir y detenerlo... pero fue demasiado tarde... en ese momento sentí como me abrazaban por detrás y tomaban mi mano, sin asimilar todavía todo lo sucedido, Haldir me volteo para quedar de frente a él... y en ese momento... fue cuando todo había terminado, el galadrim me besó... delante de todas las personas... delante de Arwen... y lo peor, delante del ser al que más amo en mi vida... cuando por fin nos separamos, tuve miedo... por fin había sentido en realidad lo que era el miedo... en ese momento Haldir se puso delante de mí y comenzó a hablar...

- Aragorn... se que en este momento me has de odiar... pero esto que acabo de hacer, es la muestra de que Legolas y yo nos amamos...

- Pe... pero... ¿que significa esto Legolas?

- Aragorn... yo...

- Significa que el me quiere a mí... y hace solo unos momentos, acabamos de hacer el amor... Legolas puede corroborar esto...

- Elbereth... Legolas... dime que lo que acaba de decir Haldir no es cierto, dime que es una mentira...

En ese momento sentí que el mundo se destruía... más bien creo que el que se destruía era yo... lágrimas comenzaron a salir de mis ojos... y esta vez no me importó que me vieran... había dicho que no lo hacia porque no era como una niña... pero demostré todo lo contrario... de pronto, vi la cara de Aragorn, era la expresión de tristeza más grande del mundo... el corazón comenzaba a dolerme, entonces esa cara de tristeza, cambio a una de enojo y exigió respuestas...

- Legolas... te estoy hablando!!!... ¿es cierto lo que dijo Haldir?

- Aragorn... si... es cierto... tuvimos relaciones...

En ese momento se hizo un estruendo enorme... los murmullos se hicieron cada vez más fuertes... pero me arme de valor, y traté de defenderme... puesto que yo había escuchado a Arwen y Aragorn hablar sobre mí... y tenían que aclararme esto...

- Pero si lo hice fue por venganza Aragorn... yo mismo escuche cuando le decías a Arwen que ya no me querías... que gracias a ella, ya no te interesabas en mí... y a ella le daba gusto... que ella valía mucho más de lo que valgo yo para ti...

- ¡¡¡PERO DE QUE DEMONIOS ESTAS HABLANDO ELFO LOCO!!!... cierto... tuvimos esa conversación... pero nos referíamos al anillo que te iba a dar... ella me había mostrado en un principio otro, y a mi me había parecido excelente al igual que a ella, pero fue cuando me mostró este otro... y me decidí por el... ya no por el primero y a ella le parecía bien, puesto que lo quería para ella...

- Pero... escuche mi nombre cuando decían todo eso...

- Pues claro... era para ti!!!

En ese momento comprendí todo... el único que se había engañado todo el tiempo era yo... el que había hecho añicos mi vida... era yo... el que había terminado con un respeto... era yo... el que no tuvo confianza... ese idiota... era yo... traté de acercarme a Aragorn y pedirle disculpas... pero él solo me despreció... y con justa razón, podía ver la mirada de todos sobre mí... ya no era visto como aquel héroe de antaño... ahora solo era un estúpido elfo que había echado su vida a la basura...

- ¡¡¡Vete!!!... no quiero verte nunca más... has destrozado toda mi vida... yo siempre te ame Legolas, nunca hice nada que pusiera en duda ese amor que te profese... nunca...

- Aragorn...

- ¡¡Vete!!... ¡¡lárgate!!... no te quiero cerca de mí...

Sin poder decir una palabra más, me di la vuelta... intenté buscar a Haldir con la mirada, y lo encontré... su rostro era la de un hombre destrozado... nuestras miradas se encontraron y fue cuando él... él se avergonzó de mi... ni siquiera quiso verme, y lo entendí... hacía unos momentos que yo había sentido lástima por él... ahora sentía lástima por mi mismo... al llegar a la puerta, voltee mi rostro para ver al hombre que siempre ame... estaba sentado en el piso... llorando, como nunca lo había hecho en su vida... y ella estaba a su lado... tal vez realmente siempre fue con quien debió de estar... y esa fue la última vez que lo vi... a mi querido Aragorn, a mi gran amor...

Supongo que se preguntarán que es de mi ahora... simplemente puedo decir que llegue a los puertos Grises... supongo que saben a donde me dirijo, el ¿porque estoy diciendo todo esto?... ni yo mismo lo se, puede ser que por desahogo, por advertencia, simplemente por tener algo que hacer... ahora llegaré a ese lugar donde seré feliz... bueno, eso han dicho, espero que así sea... aunque yo se que eso no ocurrirá, puesto que siempre lo recordaré, siempre tendré en mi mente a ese mortal que me enseñó lo que era el AMOR... pero ya no lo tendré a él... d_icen que los elfos amamos una sola vez en la vida_... es cierto, yo lo comprobé... _dicen que_ _cuando entregamos el corazón lo hacemos para siempre_, que razón tenían... _dicen que la tristeza puede acabar con nosotros llevándonos a la muerte_... una parte es cierta, la tristeza nos va destruyendo, sin embargo, no hace falta que nuestra alma se desprenda del cuerpo, que en este caso, sería lo mejor que me podría ocurrir, ya que lo peor, es estar muerto en vida... como lo estoy yo... _dicen que en algunos casos tomamos venganza_... mmm!!! , también lo hice... y ahora véanme aquí, solo, incapaz de enfrentar el error que yo mismo cometí...

¿Qué si fui muy duro conmigo mismo?... lo fui más con él... ahora él merece que encuentre a alguien que realmente lo valore, aunque creo que ya la encontró... eso si, lo sigo amando y jamás lo dejaré de amar... fui un tonto lo se, fui capaz de enfrentar una guerra, capaz de soportar muertes de gente querida... pero no fui capaz de confiar en él... y a cambio de esto, preferí una _venganza_... una donde no solo lo perjudique a él, también a ese elfo que tanto me amaba... y lo peor y más tonto, me perjudique a mi... _dicen que en algunos casos tomamos venganza en las situaciones que se nos hacen injustas_... quien dice que es lo justo y que no lo es... ahora ya no puedo hacer nada... ¡¡tal vez si pueda!!... seguir analizando todo eso que dicen que somos los elfos... pero algo si me quedó claro de la _venganza_... no somos tan perfectos como dicen... al menos yo no lo soy... y gracias a esto... se ha comprobado_...que una venganza... nunca ha sido la mejor salida..._

**FIN**

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**No me maten por favor, se que es un poco triste... (aunque tengo que admitir que Legolas se vio bien tonto :p jejeje) pero pues a veces pasan esas cosas en la vida... tendre que dejar de influenciarme en Televisa jajajajaja... espero que haya sido de su agrado, ya saben que a mi la comedia es lo que más se me da, pero pues a veces un poco de drama en la vida no viene nada mal.... hasta pronto!!!! Besitos!!!**


End file.
